The purpose of this project is to contribute to an understanding of factors associated with contraceptive continuation among unmarried young women. The study population consists of all single women aged 19 and under who make their first visit to a Maryland county health department family planning clinic over a period of one year. Baseline and follow-up interview data from this population, as well as data from clinic staff, will be employed to test two alternative conceptual frameworks for predicting contraceptive continuation, one centered on the characteristics of the young woman, and the other centered on characteristics of clinic organization and young woman, and the other centered on characteristics of clinic organization and clinic staff. In the first year of this project arrangements were completed for placing interviewers in each of 80 clinic sites in 22 (of 23) counties, client interview schedules were developed, and interviewing in the clinics was begun.